The Saiyajins: Superstars
by BebotheGreek
Summary: This my second try at this story! Goku and the Z gang team up to become the best rock band ever! person: better than the Beetles? Me: Yes better than the Beetles gasp
1. Chapter 1

The Saiyajins: Superstars!

Wassup people! This is my first fanfic! Yes! I hope you guys like it! BTG!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Dragon Ball Z. These are just the ideas rotting in my

Brain!

WARNING: I, THE AUTHOR BEBO THE GREEK, WILL BE INTERRUPTING

THE STORY MANY TIMES TO POINT OUT SOME WEIRD

THINGS?

Chapter 1: The Band is Born!

We meet the Z gang at Bulma's house. They're having a party!

** BTG: YEP THIS IS INTERRUPTION # UNO OUT OF THE 2,000! HAVE **

** ANY OF YOU REALIZED THAT AFTER EVERY 15 EPISODES OF**

** DBZ THERE IS ALWAYS PARTY AT BULMA'S HOUSE! WHY?**

** SUSPICIOUS! BACK TO THE STORY!**

"Do any of you want to sing karaoke?" asked Bulma while looking at the people.

"Come on, Vegeta! Let's sing karaoke!" whispered Goku towards Vegeta.

"You do it, Kakarot! You queer!" yelled Vegeta in a tone loud enough that people in

Germany could hear him.

Immediately after Vegeta said "queer", everyone stared at them in shock!

Vegeta looked at them and yell, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"

"OK! We have two volunteers!" yelled Bulma while looking at Vegeta and Goku.

"What? I never said that I agreed to this!" yelled Vegeta at Bulma.

Bulma glared at Vegeta from far away! He looked into her eyes and began to tremble.

He saw the pits of the underworld in her eyes! Humans being tortured and screams of pain and suffering! Normally, Vegeta would enjoy these ways of torturing, but those

things coming from his wife's eyes scared him like hell!

"Oh, fine!" said Vegeta with the feeling of disgust in his eyes.

He walked shamefully to the stage, while Goku walked with a smile on his face! Trunks then joined them.

"Why don't we go and join them Krillin?" asked Gohan.

"Sure kid!" said Krillin with.

Gohan glared at him and said, "Don't call me kid! I'm taller than you! You

little midget!"

"How about you Mr. Piccolo?" asked Gohan while staring at Piccolo.

"Nah. You guys go on ahead. I'll stay here!" said Piccolo.

Gohan began to look at him with these innocent, little, cute puppy-dog eyes! Not even

Piccolo, the non-emotional heartless man, could resist those cute eyes!

"Sure! Only for you kid!" said Piccolo.

** BTG: PICCOLO IS ALWAYS IN A BAD MOOD! HE ONLY SMILES **

** WHEN HE IS WITH GOHAN! WHAT UP WITH THAT?**

They all got on stage and saw that this was no ordinary karaoke. They had to actually

play and sing the song that's chosen. Vegeta was on guitar, Piccolo was on the keyboard, Trunks was on bass, Krillin on the second keyboard, Gohan was on drums, and Goku was the lead singer. They sung a Japanese rock song and surprisingly, they were incredible! When they were done, the rest of the Z gang were silent for 6 seconds and then cheered like crazy!

"That was awesome! You guys should really think about making your own band!" said Bulma.

"What do you think, guys? Should we go for it?" asked Goku.

They all yelled while jumping in a weird slow motion, "HELL YEAH!"

"Then let's do it!" said Goku.

"Wait we forgot something very important!" said Gohan.

"What?" asked Goku.

"The name! Hello! What are we going to call our band?" said Gohan.

"I don't know! The…..the…Z Warriors?" said Goku.

"No, that was 2 seasons ago. The Saiyajins!" yelled Gohan.

Vegeta stood up in a polite position and said, "We shouldn't make fun of our race…

……….but it is a friggin' cool name!"

** BTG: SO THAT'S CHAPTER ONE. THE SAIYAJINS ARE HERE! IF YOU**

** WANT TO HEAR THE REST OF THE STORY THEN SEND ME **

** GOOD REVIEWS! PLEASE! HINTS: PICCOLO GOES SOLO.**

** MANYHILARIOUS FIGHTS. A SNOTTY GOKU! SEE YA' IN THE **

** NEXT CHAPTER! WEST SIDE! **

** -BEBOTHEGREEK**


	2. Ch 2 Fame and Fortune

**The Saiyajins: Superstars Chapter 2 **

_** BTG: Wassup' my people! Bebo the Greek in da' house! I know that it's been a long **_

_** time since you guys have heard about me and my recent story, THE SAIYAJINS, **_

_** and I'm sorry! I just had writer's block and I had finals to study for at school, but**_

_** now it's summer vacation and I am ready to write some fanfics! So I hope you **_

**_ enjoy this chapter!  _**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dragon Ball Z. These are just my ideas that I think of one

minute and forget the next.

So it's been 2 weeks since the Z gang sung at Bulma's party and now they're searching for a manager. One day, Goku was walking along the sidewalk when he saw the famous Japanese record executive, Yukimoro Nasakawa, in a Starbucks.

_** BTG: HA! HA! You thought that I forgot about my little interruptions! HAHAHA!**_

_** First of all, is it me or are there Starbucks all over the friggin' world! Second of **_

_** all, don't mind the crappy Japanese name. It's the only one I could think of. Back**_

_** to the story!**_

After hours of trying to convince the man to sign him, it worked. He showed him the video of him and the rest of the Z gang at Bulma's party, and he loved it! He said that their first recording session was in 1 week! As the man left the Starbucks, Goku began dancing around like a monkey on " the good stuff ".

As soon as he realized that every person in the Starbucks was staring at him he glared at them and said, "What the (bleep) are you all looking at?"

He walked out of Starbucks skipping along the sidewalk.

_** BTG: ………(some guy – dude you're on!) OH sorry! Can't a guy take a dump in **_

_** peace! Anyway, I put the skipping thing because I thought it would be funny to **_

_** see the very muscular and manly Goku skipping like a little pansy! Ha Ha! Back **_

_** to the story!**_

In just 2 minutes Goku flew to Bulma's house, where everyone was there, as always!

_** BTG: I wonder why……. (for those of you who are dee dee dees, THINK WRONG!)**_

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" yelled Goku as he went to the middle of everyone!

"What Goku," asked Krillin.

"I just spoke to the Yukimoro Nasakawa and I showed him the video of us at Bulmas party and he said that he loved it," said Goku.

Krillin said, " And what happened? "

"He said that we have a recording session in one week!" said Goku.

"Did he tell you where we have to go," asked Vegeta.

"Uhhhhhhh………DAMNIT!" yelled Goku.

_** BTG: Goku's like a retarded monkey, isn't he?**_

Goku called Mr. Nasakawa and he told Goku where to go. The next week they all went to the recording studio and signed the contract. For the next 2 years the traveled all over the world. In places like Rome, Paris, Spain, Canada, and Los Angeles. They made many hits like "I want to Big Bang You", "Die Die Die", and the ever so popular Why Did You Reverse My Ki Blast!"

_** BTG: I hope you all like Ch. 2 don't wait long cause I'm gonna update Ch. 3 in a few **_

_** days. Little preview, Piccolo goes solo and Trunks' bad dream! See ya in the next **_

_** chapter! West Side! **_


	3. Ch3 Piccolo Quits!

** The Saiyajins:Superstars: Chapter 3 **

_** BTG: Wassup people! BTG in da' house! I'm back for Chapter 3 of the Saiyajins! **_

_** This is where the fun really begins! I hope you guys like this one! Write me**_

_** good reviews please! West Side!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dragonball Z. These are just my retarded ideas!

Chapter 3:

It's been 2 and a half years since the Saiyajins played at Bulmas house. They sold a record, 800 million albums all around the world, but with fame and fortune come many problems!

_** BTG: Uhhh….Hello! I know what you guys are all thinking. "With fame and fortune **_

_** come many problems." WTF! It sounds like something a fortune cookie would **_

_** say! Back to the story!**_

At the Saiyajins headquarters…

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, and Krillin were sitting at this large oval shaped table.

Goku was counting his huge pile of money.

"One million sixty four thousand and two. One million sixty four thousand and three,"

said Goku.

Vegeta was combing his hair.

"Gotta be perfect! Just perfect….DAMNIT I RAN OUT OF MOOSE!" yelled Vegeta.

Gohan was playing GameBoy. (Super Mario song in background)

"OMG! I'm almost to the last level," said Gohan (GameBoy batteries run out and it turns off, " Noooooooooooooo! I didn't save it when I had the chance, which was when I

started the game!"

Krillin was trying on a few wigs. Including a huge 70's afro!

Trunks kept blabbing about the future and Piccolo was plugging his ears!

"Bla Bla Bla Future! Bla Bla Bla Androids! Bla Bla Bla destruction of the entire human race and the planet! Bla Bla!" said Trunks.

Suddenly Piccolo stood up and began to yell!

"That's it! I've had it with all of you people! First of all, Goku! You (bleep)! You always hog the stage, the microphone, and the battlefield! I've had it with you! Vegeta! Dude, you are obsessed with your hair you comb it even while we're performing! To tell you the truth, it's not that perfect!" said Piccolo.

Everyone suddenly gasped and Vegeta said, " Oh no he didn't!"

_** BTG: That's an insult to me cause I have perfect hair! WAAAAAAAA! Just…get**_

…_** ..back….to…the…story! **_

Piccolo then began to speak again, "Gohan! You little fag! Leave me alone! Every time I turn around all I hear is Mr. Piccolo! Mr. Piccolo Leave me alone! Krillin! Two things! Even with all those wigs on, you still look bald! Another thing stop sitting near the window man! My perfect 20 20 vision is ruined cause whenever I looked at you the sun's reflection burned my eyes! And finally Trunks! Man do you ever stop talking about the future? Can't you just get laid and leave me alone? I'm sick of all you! I'm leaving! "

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan.

"I mean that I'm going solo and become a rapper!" yelled Piccolo.

_** BTG: DUN! DUN! DUN! Hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one is about the **_

_** whereabouts of Piccolo and his "rap career"! See ya all in the newt chapter! **_

_** West Side! **_


End file.
